There is a need to extend the wear characteristics imparted by polyimides to more cost effective offerings that could be produced by other manufacturing processes in different geometries. A medium can be chosen that would retain the current strengths of polyimides and enhance other properties such as elongation, noise and vibration dampening and wear resistance. Additionally, there is a need to improve certain properties of polyimides.